


One Saturday Morning

by yes_ssi



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: F/M, Morning After, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_ssi/pseuds/yes_ssi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very special Saturday morning that came about as a result of a very special Friday night. (;<br/>It's a second person POV, just FYI. Sexy, but sweet. Could technically be any member you want it to be. (I Suck At Summaries Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first work in over three years, my first work involving a real person, and my first work on AO3. Also this is my first second person POV fic. So please read and let me know if it sucks, doesn't suck, and/or how to make it suck less.  
> It's kinda fluffy in the sense that there isn't much explicit plot, and I wrote it all in one sitting. Well you've been warned so... enjoy!

# Saturday Morning.

 

You groan and roll over to the other side as the rays of morning light begin to shine through your window, and your bright brown eyes flutter open involuntarily. You are somewhat surprised to see a broad chest, well toned but light, breathing shallowly in front of you. Slowly, the lurid memories of last night begin to return, and your eyes widen and you begin to blush as you recall exactly how and why this impossibly beautiful creature ended up in your bed. His body is warm and inviting, but as you casually lean in to take in his scent, the bed creaks. You freeze - and suddenly his gorgeous almond brown eyes blink once, twice, three times, as he looks down at you and recognition dawns.  
"Well, hello there. Morning," he murmurs, his shapely lips drawing out the words sleepily. His arm, previously under his head, reaches over to drape on your shoulder.  
"Oh..." Your eyes are still wide in disbelief, but you can't help smiling as he stifles a yawn. "Good morning oppa."  
"You slept well, huh?" His eyes twinkle mischievously.  
"Definitely. And you?" You try to play it cool, as if having a member of one of Korea's hottest boy-bands in your bed is no big deal. His other hand reaches up and brushes some stray black locks out of your face, and you blink, silently praying that your heart isn't pounding too loudly. He continues to stroke your hair absentmindedly.  
 _What's the big deal?_ You wonder. _It's not like he hasn't already seen me. All of me. Every last bit of me, exposed to those achingly gorgeous brown eyes. Those strong, soft hands. Those sexy lips..._  
 _But this is different._ You surmise. _It's more... intimate, somehow. Facing each other like this, in the light of day, neither one at all incapacitated._  
His hand suddenly stops. "Wait, what time is it?" His voice is more alert now, almost anxious.  
You sigh quietly, not wanting to get up, but you do anyway because you need to check the time and your alarm clock is at the foot of your bed (you like to oversleep).  
"It's 8:37," you reply, trying not to yawn.  
"Hmm, still enough time for breakfast I think."  
 _Breakfast?_ Your heart practically skips a beat. _He wants me to cook for him? But what if I suck?_  
You try to stay calm as he climbs out of bed, his long legs swinging over the side and disappearing into a pair of black joggers. He stands, pulling them up the last bit, and you can't help but admire his muscular behind. He yawns and wanders into the bathroom adjacent to your room, and you take the chance to quickly slip into some shorts. (You're still wearing the tank dress from last night; actually, you never even made it out of the dress.)

You pad into the kitchen and put water to boil for tea. Opening the fridge, you're disappointed and slightly alarmed to find that there are no groceries. Shifting around containers half-full of leftovers, you manage to scrounge up two eggs and some baby spinach. _Well,_ you say to yourself, _I hope he likes veggie omelets._  
You begin to rummage around looking for your skillet, trying not to bang your pots around too loudly. You are so intent on trying not to draw attention, that you don't even notice him walk in. You don't notice until he is standing right behind you in his joggers and a white v-neck tee, and with a slightly puzzled look asks, "What are you looking for?"  
You jump a little, surprised to see him, and answer sheepishly, "I was, ah, well... I was trying to cookussomebreakfast..." your voice trails off at the end in embarrassment.  
He just smiles his gorgeous smile and says, "Oh don't worry about me. I have a special MC appearance today, and they will be giving us food. Good food, I hear. I think I'll just have some fruit, if you don't mind."  
"Oh no, go right ahead." You stammer, secretly relieved. "Would you like tea?"  
"Tea would be awesome, thanks."  
The water is ready so you prepare two fragrantly steaming mugs and bring them to the table, where he is casually peeling an orange.  
 _Does he usually stay the morning after?_ You can't help but wonder. _Is that why he's acting so normal, like it's no big deal?_  
You both drink the tea, flirting casually and talking about his emcee gig. He asks about your job and you tell him you have the day off.  
"I do enjoy the work, but it's nice to be able to relax at home on the weekends."  
"It must be." He grins, somewhat wistfully.  
 _Oh. Right._ You silently chide yourself for bringing it up.  
"Well I think I'd better get going," he says, standing and stretching. You try not to stare as his shirt lifts a little showing his smooth skin, and instead you look down at his dark sneakers. "I still have to check in with manager-ssi before the show."  
"Alright then." you grab both mugs and put them in the sink to wash later, trying not to show any signs of disappointment.  
 _Well at least we had one night,_ you console yourself. _One unforgettable night..._  
As you turn to show him to the door, you're surprised by a pair of warm hands sliding around your hips. Looking into your eyes, he says, "You know, I really enjoyed this." You blink at him, trying not to blush.  
Grinning again, he continues. "All of it, I mean. Not just last night. I honestly don't do this often, any of it, but I'm glad I did it with you. And if you don't mind, I'd like to see you again."  
Speechless, you nod, trying to ignore the fire that builds in you whenever he draws near.  
"So, um, yeah, I'll call you."  
You remember to speak. "Should I give you my number?"  
He laughs gently. "You gave it to me last night at the bar remember?"  
"Oh, right." You blink.  
He withdraws his hands from your hips, your body silently protesting the loss of his heat. Walking into the foyer, he pulls on his moto jacket and pulls a pair of sunglasses from the pocket.  
"Well I guess I'll be seeing you then."  
You open the door, still somewhat stunned by his proclamation. "Yeah, I guess so."  
Stepping one foot out cautiously, he checks to see if there are many people on the street. Looking back at you a final time, he suddenly smiles and winks, then puts on his shades.  
You giggle and can't help but grin so wide you feel almost silly. Leaning against the door, you watch him walk quickly and unobtrusively into the crowd.  
 _I guess I'll be seeing you then..._


End file.
